Love and War
by snuckrocks
Summary: This story is of a young Balian fighting in the second crusade, falling in love with the wrong people and see that the true enemy is closer to home. This is the first chapter, if you guys like it tell me and I will write more....
1. A Mother's Love

Love and War

by: Snuckrocks

Aurthor's Notes:

This is my first story...I'm a little nervous after reading the guidlines that I will misspell something and get kicked out, so here goes nothing.

Chapter One... A Mother's Love

There were two things that I would never think had so many similarities them being so different, and all. These two thinks have destroyed countless kingdoms. Love and war. The downfall to the human race. You may wonder on what account do I make such a reckless accusations? Hath love scorned me? I must be truley mad to think love is like war. Hundreds of people left dead or wounded, how does love compare to such a thing?

The reason is simple love has destroyed my kingdom but worse love has destroyed me.

I sit and wait. Tommrow I will face the gallows. The hand of the kingdom I help save will get no greater pleasure than seeing me sway in the dawn's light. My crime: love, my punishment...you very well know. Those who read this will not understand so I guess I'll go back tho the beginning. My name is Balian of Ibelin. If you know anything about anything you have heard of me. You know history's account but this is my account. History has a stange way of leaving things out. I leave my words behind because I know that when I am gone I will be forgotten, but I will be forgotten in truth.

Oh why you know the first part, I lived in France and a battle and harsh winter left nothing but rotting wood frames and empty fires. I had no wife. You may think I seek pity. I do not. The fact is that status is how you survive.No one wishes to marry a blacksmith. The women that wore the cross around her neck the one they buried was the first women I ever loved. My mom. It was extremely uncommon and odd for a women to raise a child on her own. My mother did what she could to stay ahead. Need I say more? My mom at the ripe old age of twelve married the seventy-five year old blacksmith in the town, he was the only one who could afford the small dowry. My mom worked in the king's fields. It was the following year that her and the king had a short lived affair. Histrory will never tell you this, no class is too low for sexual pleasures. Being the king he could have whom ever and no one would ever know. So your wondering how do you? My mom was a writer, I guess thats how I picked up the trait. She had pages and pages filled of her love for the king. She discribed their love as '' a burning flame scorching and twisting everthing to ash, ending as soon as it began.'' That spring my mom was pregnant with none other than me. She wrote down her last encounter with the king. "Your Majesty'' mom said kissing his feet.

''Rise Vivian, no one can see'' replied the King.

''King the most horrible thing as happened!'' Vivian said kissing his hand.

''Whatever it is we will fix it'' ,he said kissing her lips softly.

''Not this time Arthur.''

Arthur lifted her chin ''my prophet has told me.

''Oh Arthur please!''

''Do not cry my dear the child will be safe, I need you to lie with your husband tonight.'' The King said.

" I can not my heart lies with thee!"

''Do you want this child to be motherless?'' Arthur asked.

''I do not.''

''Then do as I say.'' He said.

''Yes Arthur.''

''Call me your Majesty.'' He sneered.

Who knows how much of this is true or if this account even happened, this are my mother's words not mine. I doubt ''his Majesty'' ever loved my mom at all. She was indeed a worthless concubine, her beauty unmatched to anyone in the kingdom. If beauty hath be power she would have ruled the world. However beautiful my mother's heart was broken she saw no reason for me.


	2. A Happy Home and A Black Death

Chapter Two... A Happy Home and a Black Death

Note: To all those actually reading this... my friend said that it was confusing so let me break it down. Arthur is Balian father. That's it. It isn't Arthur from Camalot. Balian's mom (Vivian) had an affair with the king (Arthur) she ended up pregnant but didn't want to keep Balian, he was a reminder of her love for the king. She really did love him and you'll find out if he really loves her. So let's see what Vivian did with Balian...

Two days after my birth I was carried to my Aunt Fay's. Fay was a fragile older women, who always wore an apron and had messy hair. Her eyes were always bright. I never understood why at first, I mean her husband Blue was only a blacksmith, like my mother's husband had been. Blue was a tall man, with a rounder middle. Prehaps they called him Blue because of his eyes, they sparkeled. I wonder if that's what the ocean looked like. He had rough hands and I was timid at first. They had lived in a small stone house. I wouldn't say that we were poor. We always had food to eat. Blue did ok in the blacksmith business. Knights on quest would come by and let Blue shoe their horses. One afternoon a man with a blue crest road up. He had a scar that ran the length of his face below one eye. I was in awe. He looked so strong on his horse. His name I don't recall but he showed me a few tricks with his sword. That was the day I decided I wanted to be a knight. I told Blue and he quickly dismissed the idea. " Who would Fay have to spoil?'' Blue asked. Fay was wonderful and she _did_ spoiled me with hugs and kisses, unlike my own mom. I suppose thinking about my mom leaving me to go back to the king should make me angry. It does not. Your curious why care about my own mom, her life, her death? The answer is simple it was in my blood to forgive, Blue taught me that. I found it very fortunate that my mom had brought me to my Fay and Blue's rescue. Fay had always wanted a child. She had been lucky to marry her childhood friend Blue,she however had been unlucky to catch the mumps at age seven, and damage her reproductive organs. At the time illness were often undetermined. Fay saw me as her child and excepted me as her own. That was what I longed for.

More than forgiveness Blue taught me how to make things from metal. I loved molding hot iron in to things. Horshoes, swords, rapiers, anything...

My life with Fay and Blue was a happy one, they never raised a hand or thier voices. I was expected to do my chores but other than that I spent the rest of my day playing with the swords I made. I loved to pretend I was a brave Lord fighting a dragon for a fair madien. If only being a lord was like that. The summer I turned fourteen a plague swept through no one knew what caused this. It left people speechless. The effects devasting it killed half of Europe. As bad as the town people looked no one left me has broken hearted as Fay. Blue had told me to come in early from my playing I really thought nothing of it. Sometimes when Blue's brother came my play was interrupted Fay had never looked so frail. She coughed so violently she did not speak a word. She only held Blue's hand. Her other hand trembled when she passed me a letter. I did not read it. I decided that I would only read it when death looked me face to face.

When she died I cried, I cried so much my eyes where swollen the next day. Blue did not eat for weeks I was afraid he may pass as well. Blue and I spent most of are time in the shop not much conversation went on between us. One day it was so hot that we went to rest under the shade

of a tree.

This chapter feels empty to me like I missing something... I hope you like it Telcontar Rulz... thanks for your review :)


	3. Quite A Man

Chapter Three... You Are Quite A Man

Note: Never fear Godfrey will appear!

Ever since Fay's death Blue and I did not talk as much. That's why that day that we sat under the tree I was suprised when Blue spoke first.

"Balian you are quite a man now.'' Blue said

''I am but 15 sir.'' I said

''Yes and quite a man.'' Blue said again

''Balian?''

''Yes.'' I answered

''Can I let go now?'' Blue asked

''I love you, you are _my_ son.''

''I know.'' I said softley.

The next morning I awoke alone. The familiar sound of Blue's hammer no where. Blue lie so still, that it looked as if he where sleeping. I guess all he wanted was for me to know I had be loved. I knew. I _always_ knew.

I ran the shop by myself that year. I still had not been wed at sixteen! I'm lucky that I'm not a girl or I would be consider an old maid. As I thought about this, as noblemen rode up. ''Balian?''...''of Ibelin'' the man in the front asked. ''Yes?'' I answered. The man in the front seemed to be about forty, his hair snow white, his eyes as blue as Blues had been. Looking at them pained me in a way. I spent the year trying to forget that I'm on my own I have no one. My thoughts were again interrupted. ''We heard your a mighty good blacksmith.'' The white haired man said. A knight in the back with a filthy face and matted hair now spoke up. "The son of a whore, a good blacksmith, God doth work in mysterious ways.'' The filthy-faced ''nobleman'' said. '' Who might you be referring to as my mother, the one who wasn't to filthy for the king to have?'' I asked haughtly. The white haired man with the blue eyes, now dismounted his trusty steed. He planted the outside of his hand across my cheek. I had never been hit before and it shocked me so that I fell to the ground. "Watch your tounge, boy!'' the white-haired nobleman said. '' What might I call the noblemen?'' I asked as I buried my hand in the dirt as blood trickeled from my lip. ''Lord Godfrey'' he said simpley. ''Very well'' I said bowing my head lower. Godfrey stuck out his hand and pulled me to my feet. '' I will ill inform you no longer, your father as sent us. Godfrey said. ''_My_ father?'' I asked. '' ''_My _father has been dead a year, today'' I said. '' No YOUR father has been dead two days... Arthur'' Godfrey said. ''He is not my father!!'', I yelled. It was Godfrey's turn now. '' Well I'm your father's most trusted subject, his will be done!'' ''What have I to do with his will?'' I asked. ''Here'' Godfrey said handing me a piece of crumpled paper, then snatching it back said ''My mistake you probably can't read.'' Godfrey said. ''No I can, Blue taught me'' I said snatching the paper from Godfrey's hand.

I know that this is probably cheesy but... Godfrey may seem like a totally jerk right now but he really isn't. I read about him, and I could not convey him as some self serving Lord.


End file.
